Sneak Peek (Alternate Version)
by Sbrady538
Summary: Terry's secret identity has been exposed for all of Gotham and with the secret finally out, Terry must now face his friends and family now that they finally know the truth. This story shows what would have happened if Ian Peek did reveal Terry and Bruce's secret on his show as his problem with the belt had never happened.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Batman Beyond, All rights go directly to Warner Brothers, they are the rightful owners.**

 _Summary: Terry's secret identity has been exposed for all of Gotham and now with his secret out, Terry must now face his friends and family now that they finally know the truth._

* * *

 **Chapter One**

Today had to be the worst day in the life of Terry McGinnis. Recently, Terry had encountered a man who had the power to walk through walls while at the same time, television news reporter, Ian Peek had discovered some interesting gossip relating towards the same case that Terry was investigating. He eventually discovered that Ian Peek and the Intangible man were the same person and soon confronted him, however Terry had lost track of him while he was protecting him from some dangerous men after Ian revealed vital information on his show. Losing track of him, Terry returned to the Batcave to confirm his suspicions with Bruce. However, what Terry was unaware of, was that back when the studio had been attack, Ian had gone intangible again and soon found the Batmobile, where he planted a hidden camera and ultimately discovered the true identity of Batman. The next day, Ian revealed the news on live television, where he showed the audience the Batcave and blurred out images of Terry and Bruce and promised to reveal their true identities on the night edition of the show.

Terry had confronted him again earlier that day and tried to convince him not to get Bruce involved, but he refused. Terry had been growing more and more worried as the day went on as everyone in Gotham was getting extremely excited to finally know the city's long kept secret. With no way of escaping from this matter, Terry was worried as to how his friends and family would react to the news and was also worried if this would end his life as Batman. Today when the news was revealed, it was all everyone in Gotham would talk about, Terry was even invited by a few of his friends to watch the live show, however Terry had refused and instead decided to go home where he would face the music of his mother and brother as he decided it would be better that they finally learned the truth from him instead of some stupid TV show.

 **Terry's House**

Terry was pacing back and forth as the show was just about to start and he kept thinking in his head " **This is it. I have have to tell them, now or never.** " he thought, once he finally spoke, he said " **Mom, Matt... There's something I need to tell you** ".

However his mother and brother were too focused on the show and his mother replied " **After the show dear** ". However refusing to take no for an answer, Terry shouted No and told them that this couldn't wait. Gathering up all his courage, Terry finally told them in the simplest way possible.

" **I.. I'm Batman.** " he said, he was expecting them to be in complete shock, but instead he heard them laughing?. Seeing that they didn't believe him, Terry again told them that he is infact Batman, however believing Terry is merely joking around, his mother brushes it off and soon Matt calls out to them " **Hey it's coming on!** " he said excitedly. Terry then lowered his head as his mother and Matt looked on at the show, finally ready to hear the big secret that everyone had been waiting for.

The Announcer on the show then spoke.

" **Tonight is truly a very special edition of the _Inside Peek,_ as tonight we will be revealing the biggest secret Gotham and the whole world has always wanted to know... The Secret Identity of Batman. Here is Ian Peek to give you the news**"

Everything was now set into motion and the show began.

 **Nelson's House**

Ever since the news was out, Nelson and a few other friends made plans to watch the live show over at his house. The people that were invited were Chelsea, Blade, Dana, Max and Howard (Dana had invited him). Dana had called Terry about it earlier and asked him to come and watch it together with them. Sadly for her Terry had refused her offer as instead he said that he wanted to stay and watch it with his family, as unknown to Dana he was actually preparing to tell them that he is infact Batman.

" **Man, this is going to be way cool!** " said an excited Howard as he kept shaking with excitement as now the most juicy secret would finally be told.

" **Would you calm down. Sure, Gotham's biggest secret is finally going to be revealed, but could you at least be cool about it?** " said Blade as she was acting like she didn't care, but she was constantly looking at the clock, waiting to see when the show would finally start.

" **Man, I can't believe that McGinnis would want to watch the show with his family instead of here, when we're basically throwing a party.** " said Nelson as he took another drink of beer, to hep contain his excitement.

" **Hey Nelson, don't talk about Terry like that, I mean sure Terry couldn't make it, but maybe he promised his family or whatever.** " said Dana as she was defending her boyfriend.

" **Oh come on Dana, unless it was Terry having to do some sort of errand for Mr. Wayne, you would down right pissed with him right now and not even enjoy one of the world's biggest secrets finally being revealed.** " said Chelsea as she was getting popcorn ready for the big event and bringing it over to the group.

" **Dana you don't have to pretend around us, we all know that you hate Terry working for Mr. Wayne.** " said Blade as she was on the sofia filing her nails, Dana gave them a glare until they were interrupted.

" **Hey, no offence to McGinnis or anything, but could we stop talking about his job and focus on watching the show, it's going to start any moment now and where's Max?** " said Nelson grabbing everyone's attention.

" **Yeah Nelson's right, wasn't she here just a minute ago?** " said Howard as everyone was turning their heads wondering where she could be.

" **I saw her, she went outside, looks like she needed air or whatever** " said Blade as she she wasn't paying much attention as again she was looking at the clock. " **I'll go get her, we can't let her miss the story of a lifetime.** " said Dana as she got up and went outside to retrieve Max.

Dana just entered the front garden of Nelson's home, she looked around for a bit until she spot Max sitting on a bench just near the entrance to his home. She ran towards her, " **Hey Max, there you are.** " said a relieved Dana.

Max however didn't respond to Dana at first as she had a lot on her mind, " **Hey Max are you okay** " said Dana as she sat down beside her. " **Huh, just got some stuff on my mind.** " said Max with a rather sad and depressed look on her face. " **Hey what's eatin' you** " said Dana who was growing a little concerned.

Max then stood up and walk a few steps away, " **Huh Dana, it's just this whole thing with Batman and everything** -" but before she could fully explain her feelings regarding the events, Dana interrupted her." **Wait your not excited!** " said Dana in a surprise tone.

" **How can you not be excited. I mean this is one of the biggest events to ever happen in Gotham, everyone is just pumped up with these news and yet your the only one that doesn't care about it, What gives?!** " said she in with both concern and annoyed at the same time.

Max could no longer contain herself, she burst into tears and yelled..

" **HOW CAN YOU BE EXCITED DANA, TERRY'S LIFE IS ABOUT TO BE DESTROYED FOREVER AND YET YOU AND EVERYONE ELSE ARE ALL SHWAY ABOUT!** " however she soon stopped realizing what she had just revealed.

Dana was surprised with Max's reaction, but she soon became in shock when she heard Max shout Terry's name, " **Wait.. What, What do you mean that Terry's life is about to be destroyed!** " said Dana as she was now growing concerned for Terry's safety.

" **Max, you know something tell me what is it** " as she started to tear up.

Max then whipped her own tears away and spoke " **Dana.. I** " however before their conversation could begin, Chelsea then appeared to them.

" **You guys come on hurry up, the shows going to start any minute!** ", not waiting for a response, she grabbed both Max and Dana's arms and dragged them back into the house.

" **Jeez, what took you guys so long, the shows just about to begin** " said Nelson as he along with everyone else were on the edge of their seats as finally the moment they've all been waiting for was finally about to begin.

Dana and Max sat down as the show announcer was speaking, as everyone was distracted Dana whispered " **Max what's happened to Terry** " she asked again with a worried look on her face.

However Max turned her head to Dana and simply said " **I'm sorry Dana, but you'll find out soon.** " They both turned their attention back to the TV as now the moment everyone has been waiting for has finally arrived.


End file.
